combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Two Towers Strategies
It is not recommended to have a sniper rifle in the tower. A player has a limited view of the map, except for players on the roof, which in turn they are highly visible, and easily sniped out. Also the towers are vulnerable to the many windows located on this map *Put mines at the top of the enemy tower and stealing into it is a fun way to get kills. Although if they climb while you are there you could be killed in the process. You could just climb down after laying the mines if you want. If you pay good attention to the people below, you may prevent them from climbing the ladder and killing you. *When you need to make an escape, jump out an open window and make sure you know what you are doing and where you will land. *Since stairs play such a big role on this map, you can lay mines and get a kill most of the time. *If there is a sniper from the bravo team in the small room just out of their spawn point, there is a quick and easy way to get to them without detection. What you must do is first avoid them to get out of the Alpha base, furthermore head upstairs from the first stairs on your left. Run up those, and instead of heading down the middle, jump the railing to the windowsills and make your way shuffle across the ledge on the out side of the building. Jump across the windowsills that connect Alpha and Bravo bases and when you hit the wall, look down and jump onto the top windowsill of the small sniping room. Crouch down, sneak across to the next ledge, turn around and you should be above the person. At this point you have to option to either head shot them, knife them, scare them with a shotgun blast to the back, or pistol whip them. Either way, they may call you a hacker, and you have the satisfaction of an awesome stealth kill. *On Quarantine Mode, if you can persuade two or three other humans to join you, you can go to the edge of the roof near Bravo spawn, with your back against the invisible wall, and shoot at any zombies running towards you. If all players are carrying machine guns (the K3 and its variants are excellent here), the Infected have little chance of reaching your group. *Another popular method for Quarantine Mode is to camp on the crane using spec weapons to kill the Infected or defend yourselves from them. Since the crane is only accessible by a single ladder this method is somewhat successful. *In Alpha base, go into the tower and up the stairs (not leading to a sniping spot to Bravo Base) and jump on the rail. If you have your aim just right. You can partially glitch onto the roof, without having to go up the stairs and being killed by campers up the stairs. *If you have good aim and a gun that's good for rushing (and on Alpha) try getting on the roof, running across, then jumping down on the Alpha side of the far end, near Bravo base, then run back to the stair well, killing everyone from behind. Sometimes you can repeat this tactic 4-5 times. *There is a glitch that works if you are on Alpha. When you have reached on to the roof then, there is a wooden pole. Get on to it and crouch. If you keep walking for a while crouched you will stay on the side of the pole and you can see Alpha's base. *The UZI is an incredible weapon for attacking the building in this map. People do not move around that much in CQB here, strangely enough. However, having a good long-range backup is necessary. *It is a good idea to always have a sniper rifle on this map, such as the TPG-1, TRG-41, or L96. *The crane near Alpha's base can be used effectively by experienced snipers to pick of enemies on the roof, in windows or those who spawn camp in the entrance to the building. However they need to be very aware as they have very little cover from grenades and snipers *The M24 is a very useful Sniper Rifle on this map. M24 excels on picking players off one of the towers, given that only their heads are showing from a sniping point on the top floor. However, one should watch their back if they are on Bravo- Alpha comes up there (or spawn there) semi-regularly. Category:Guides Category:Map Strategies